humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Sea Urchin
Purple Sea Urchins are collectable items in the Freddi Fish series. Most sea urchins can just be picked up, for a few however a puzzle has to be solved. In a few games, like in Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds, the sea urchins are required to open gateways, but they serve as currency in most games. ''Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds The sea urchins are only used for solving a puzzle. A gate, which is located in the direction of the volcano, is tied to a bucket; the more sea urchins it has, the more the gate raises. Four are required to fully open the gate. This is optional to do unless Freddi and Luther will need to get a message bottle at the volcano. There are two puzzles in this game to receive a purple sea urchin. If Freddi and Luther save Gabby with a wooden board, his mother will give the duo a purple sea urchin as a reward for saving him. If Freddi and Luther give Eddie the sandwich Freddi received from Grandma Grouper, he will eat it before leaving the three caves, allowing the duo to access them. The only cave with a purple sea urchin is the one on the right. (they will also need the glowing shell for that purple sea urchin if the bottle is in one of those caves). Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse The purple sea urchins are used as currency to Barnacle Bob. Each time Freddi and Luther give him a sea urchin, he will tell a story about the pullies he has in his store. This is optional and will only occur if the Pulley is not one of the necessary items to build the trap. If Freddi and Luther need to get the pulley for their trap, they will need to buy it from Barnacle Bob, but the pulley will cost Freddi and Luther five purple sea urchins. There once again is one puzzle to get a purple sea urchin, however it's only in the game if the pulley needs to be obtained. A purple sea urchin lies on a rock cliff, but Freddi and Luther can't reach it due to it being too high up. After the slingshot is obtained by acquiring Casey's glasses down the whirlpool, Luther can use it to knock the sea urchin off the cliff and allow Freddi to get it. Once all five urchins have been given to Barnacle Bob, he will let the duo take the pulley. Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Here, the urchins are used to buy access to Gill Barker Floating Fun minigame. It requires all four of them. Getting access to the Floating Fun minigame is completely optional unless Freddi and Luther need to get a golden pipe from the dark cave. In this game there is no puzzle to acquire a purple sea urchin. Instead there is a puzzle to get an orange sea urchin. Freddi and Luther return a lost wallet to its owner and receive the finder's fee. Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Five purple sea urchins can be used to buy items off of Gill Barker. three for the wheel nut (in all game paths) and 2 to buy gum (found in all of them, but only necessary in order to get the sheriff's star). This game doesn't contain a puzzle to acquire a purple sea urchin. All five urchins are just lying around to collect. Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove'' Five purple sea urchins can be used to buy the following: *A joke, riddle or pun from the clown fish (Clam path only) (3 sea urchins) *The Fancy Gadget (Sea anenomie path only) (3 Sea Urchins) *A bottle of glue from Gillian Barker (non-jawfish path only) (1 sea urchin) *Snacks from Gillian Barker (Jawfish path only) (1 sea urchin) *A green glow necklace from the claw machine. (1 sea urchin) This time there are two puzzles to get a purple sea urchin. The first one involves following the mudskipper from puddle to puddle (instead of the glasses). The second one is acquired by successfully crossing the geysers. See also * Orange Sea Urchin Category:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Items Category:Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse Items Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Items Category:Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Items Category:Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Items Category:Freddi Fish and Luther's Maze Madness Items Category:Freddi Fish Series Items Category:Items